With or Without Heroes
by Krylancelo
Summary: Avin gets a offer by Madram. He takes it up and the two quest to find the beginning piece of the puzzle. Light and Dark amount to nothing, only one can answer. A review or two would be nice.
1. Durga's Protectorate

**_With or Without Heroes_**

**_Chapter 1: Durga's Protectorate _**

Tired, blue eyes stared out at the darkness around him. Mile struggled in vain to get out of his harsh, metal bonds. His hair was soaked in blood and his back seemed to scream in agony with each futile attempt he made.

"Avin. I need you, I can't do this alone." He whispered before passing out, body slumped against the wall.

* * *

Avin's eyes opened wide in pain as he shot up from his bed. The brown haired boy clutched his head as he felt the remembrance of a strong blow that had been dealt to him earlier.

"Finally awake, then?" Said a course voice, and Avin couldn't help but flinch at it.

The young man lowered his hands from his head, and once his vision fully cleared, he glances over at Madram. Avin's face soured as he glared up at the taller man.

"Why'd you attack Sage Gawaine? He-"

"He and that stupid organization let Dominique die! Even Octum would have kept her alive!" Madram said his usually calm exterior broken and raw.

Avin shook his head and quickly up from the small couch he had been laying on.

"No one wanted her to get hurt, right? And it would have been bad if…" Avin's voice deflated, _he knew he wouldn't want anything to happen to Eimelle. Let it be Octum's group or Bardus. Just because his sister could hear Durga it didn't mean that he, that he wanted her to deal with any of this_.

"You can't defend them, can you? You are in the same position as me. There can't be anyone else who knows our pain. To loose a loved one because she was cursed as Durga's daughter." Madram pushed his voice strong in Avin's ears.

"It just.. isn't fair." Avin whispered, "I lost Eimelle, and got Mile… he's probably dead because he became my friend. I got my best friend killed." Avin choked out, feeling despair about the situation that was plaguing his life.

"After I lost Dominique I was inconsolable, somewhat like you." Madram said in a quieter voice than earlier. Avin slowly raised his head, as eyes full of sorrow regarded him.

"I turned that pain into anger, and it left me without anyone to care about." He started. He shook his head, "Never mind. It means nothing to you."

"So I still don't get what this has to do with me." Avin gritted out. He sat properly on the couch and regarded the man with something akin to anger.

"I'll show you the way to enter Cathedral. Without the secret treasures of Bardus. Even though I don't like it there's a special sword Dominique used to talk about. With it, the sword of power, nearly anyone could fight the power if it is to save Durga from destruction."

"Sword of Power? From Durga, then? I could save Emille with it!" Avin shouted, his eyes lighting for a moment as he though it out.

"Would you really help me gain it?"

"Yes, the protector of Durga is always wielded such a weapon. Sword of Power comes from the earth. A chasm south of Cathedral would be the best place to look for it." Madram said.

"But remember; only one who lets go of both light and darkness can wield it, otherwise the effects might destroy you."


	2. A Journey of Time

Avin slugged his sword through another monster and groaned in frustration as the fading light in of the day was whisked away into complete darkness. Twin pillars of stone were the only indicator in the darkened wasteland that Avin could see ahead in the distance. They were quite close to the old enterance into Cathedral but he knew he needs to keep out of the enemies' site if he was to find a way to save his sister.

A few feet behind him, Madram finished off a pack of monsters with one of his slashing sword moves, cutting clean through the one eyed beast.

"You make it look so easy." Avin groaned out. The young man's hands were shaking from the strain of holding his sword non-stop for so many hours. The two had started off into the rocky wasteland with the dawn at their backs, and now it seemed, they'd end with a cold night ahead of them.

"We'd better rest now. Making it underground in this state will be the death of us, Madram!" Avin grunted out, before sitting on a nearby rock. He watched Madram finish off the latest batch of foes and trudge over to the tired young man.

"Your not seriously tired, are you Avin?" Madram said, a hint of laughter in his words.

"Well, I might not be if it hadn't been your great idea to go all out to find this place. But we're stuck out here now, let's get the fire going, it's getting a bit chilly here."

* * *

The sword of Durga shone brightly as Avin looked upon it with awe.

"It's just what I need." He whispered, as he reached out his hand to grasp it.

_It would be his undoing._


End file.
